hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dr. Kevork
Do you see this? CruX ::I do, please continue. Dr. Kevork 00:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::We are getting a really bad rap fast. Warriors are decent folk, maybe not prosurvivor, they are here for fun though. people from /x/ are tearing up this wiki and I really think it needs to stop, we have vandals running. We have also made it onto the forum for zerging (using more then one account for same purpose) http://www.overlordforums.com/index.php/topic,7286.msg165670.html#msg165670 Cruci 01:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess my issues have fallen on deaf ears Doc. I see /x/ has allied itself with what I consider to be a real threat to the city, the zergers have not been dealt with (I shouldn't have had to suggest their removal), and you have made an enemy with a great force that you should not have. You declare war on a group of whom you call punks? Have you seen the chat in /x/? The salt that could have been /x/ has been peppered with poor judgment and some members that truly give a bad name to everything I thought /x/ stood for. /x/ now has one of the worse reps on the street, even with other pro-survivors. I have to part ways with the group now because I do not want to be pulled down into this any more then I already have been. :::::PS - Fort Howard Special Forces? Are you for real? They kill everything in site, I was tked by them repeatedly the other night. They are complete punks and really they are going to pull /x/ down even faster. :::: 16:23, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Cruci aka:CruX ::And good riddance at that. So far you have done nothing but complain about policy and try to paint happy faces over your PKing former allies. I wonder if you ever really left them. Dr. Kevork 16:39, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::The only painting of happy faces I did was to /x/, you have the admin facslaping themselves trying to work around your vandal members and zergers. I painted happy faces only over /x/. I left warriors because they were open to undead members, but I know that they are very VERY serious about tkers. I know for a fact that /x/ was tking them and 13 ways to die (a pro-survivor group) without any provocation at all. I was there. Yeah, I have been complaining about policy, because you are pretending to be a pro-survivor group but your members who you have no control of are running a muck. You insinuate I am a spy? I worked on the wiki to improve it and gave guidance to /x/ members when the group was still young. You really need to step back for a minute and take a look at the big picture. I am a friend to the humans, I left because you allied with a tking group. Bottom line. CruX 16:49, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Doc I gotta say, there are major problems in /x/ right now, the wiki vandalism is out of line, this feud with the warriors (while I agree we were attacked first, I was personally TKD by a warrior named WTF_CLOWN well outside of their marked area) is getting out of hand, and the Zerging is absolutely, positively unacceptable. Now I know I don't have much standing in the Agency right now (being a mere level 7), but I have been a member of many groups in Urban Dead, but the Agency is by far the best I have ever been in and I'd hate to see it ruined by thugs who came in without any clue of what to do and just want to start shit. While I don't want to do anything as major as Cruci, I urge you to listen to the community and trim our ranks of those who have violated the rules, if not tonight, soon. Jesus226 :No, I don't agree with vandalizing the wiki nor multiple accounts, and so as I know, they they have been dealt with by the admins. As for finding rogues within our own Agency, I will have to trust in fellow members to report them. The Warriors, for their part, have obviously and deliberately brought this upon themselves. Dr. Kevork